


Wrong Side Of The Law

by DementorsKiss9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Auror OC, Gen, Newts case keeps getting him into trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementorsKiss9/pseuds/DementorsKiss9
Summary: A little snipped involving an OC I've written for Fantastic Beasts. Set sometime after Newt arrives in New York but before the Niffler is loose in the bank. Part of a series of oneshots I'm writing involving Selena the Auror.
Newt is well known in the British Ministry for always getting himself into some sort of trouble. Selena, former worker in licences in the Deparement for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, is all too familiar with Newt's brand of mischief. This is what happens when she runs in to him in New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped in to my head right after I saw the film, because I'm a sucker for OC stories. I think I'm going to do this as part of a series of oneshots of random scenes taking place before, during, and after the film. Un-beta'd  
> I hope you all like Selena, please do comment to tell me what you think :)

“Newt Scamander,” the voice sighed. “What the hell are you doing in New York?”

Newt gripped his case close in surprise, looking guiltily around at anything but her.  
“Well, I er… that is, um… I’m here to purchase a birthday present?” He didn’t sound half as convincing as he had meant to. Although, knowing Selena, she wouldn’t have believed him if he was the best liar in Britain anyway.

“A birthday present?” Funnily enough, she didn’t sound at all convinced.

“Yes,” he nodded, sounding a little more sure of himself this time.

Selena shook her head a little, looking at him in exasperation.  
“What’s in the case Newt?”

“The case?”

“Yes Newt. The case. Brown thing. Handles. You’re currently holding on to it like you’re expecting it to run away.” 

“Oh,” he relaxed his grip slightly, “um… pyjamas.” He still refused to meet her eye. 

“Pyjamas.”

“And socks too. You know, just your general travelling necessities.” Newt shifted a little from foot to foot.

“Are you telling me that if I were to look in that case right now, I wouldn’t find anything at all illegal?” Selena looked almost pleadingly at him, knowing the answer but for once hoping to be wrong. 

“Well, see, you wouldn’t be looking in my case now would you? The Ministry of Magic doesn’t have any authority here. Therefore you don’t have any authority here. Do you?” Newt had obviously been aiming for a confidant sounding argument with this, but it managed to come out a little meek at the end.

Selena just stood and stated, watching him shift uncomfortably under her intense gaze.  
“No,” she said finally. “I don’t.”

Newt looked triumphant. 

“However,” she continued, watching his face fall a little. “If you did have anything unregistered or illegal in there, I would suggest letting me assess the situation before MACUSA get their hands on that suitcase. You know they wont be half as forgiving as I am. And before you say that its never going to happen, you and I both know how good you are at getting yourself into sticky situations with the law.”

“Well,” he said finally, “there may be one or two things in there that could be considered a little… questionable? “

“Show me.” It clearly wasn’t a request. 

Newt sighed, resigned, and set is case down carefully on the floor.  
With a quick flick from Selena’s wand, it flew open. Newt, much to her surprise, proceeded t climb into the case himself and slowly disappear from sight. After a quick second of assessing her options, Selena came to the conclusion that Newt was trustworthy enough and followed him down into the suitcase.

*

“Well,” she said, keen eyes taking in every detail, “this isn’t too bad.”  
They were standing in what appeared to be a small work station, with barely enough room for the two wizards to move comfortably as cluttered as it was. The walls were lined with all manners of magical ingredients, some of which seemed to be moving on their own, with an odd smell lingering in the air.

Some, Selena recognised easily. They were common enough in any magical household. Others, however, she had definitely never seen before, and couldn’t even begin to guess their use.  
“Not too bad at all. There are only a couple of questionable items here really. Restricted use, requiring a licence, the usual. This shouldn’t be too hard to sort out for you. I’ve got some forms here with me, so we can have it all properly documented in no time.” She smiled, seeming visibly relieve and a little pleased with herself.

While she had been talking, Newt had steadily made his way over to the other sides of the room. Head bowed, he wordlessly pushed open the door.

The smile froze on Selena’s face and then slowly fell as she tentatively stepped through to the next room.  
“Newt…”

“Now, don’t be angry with me - “

“Angry with you?!” she squeaked.

“Well, see, it isn’t quite as bad as it looks.”

“Its raining. In your suitcase.” Selena stared up at the clouds - and at the giant bird flapping its golden wings among them - in utter disbelief. 

“Oh, that’s just Frank.” Newt dismissed with a little wave of his hand. 

“... just Frank?”

“Would you like a cup of tea? I imagine there are a few things we need to discuss.”  
The look Selena gave Newt as she turned to face him suggested she was going to need something a little stronger than tea before she was ready to have this conversation.


End file.
